1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information management apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Related Art
There have been known techniques for printing a certain visible or invisible code(s) on a paper face on which a document is printed. Using the code by a computer, it is possible to share or edit the document data by other computers in a network.